The Change Card Strikes Again
by Sakkie
Summary: While re-capuring the Change Card Sakura and Syaoran switch bodies! only 2 chapters! COMPLETED!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I OWN CLAMP! AND CCS!!!! AND ***** Syaoran ****** well, at least I do in my DREAMS! Party-pooper!  
  
The Change Card Strikes Again!  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
"Sakura you go right and I'll go left, that way he can corner at the bridge!" Syaoran yelled to Sakura as they ran after the Change Card, which had somehow gotten away again.  
  
"OK!" Sakura yelled back while turning right, Syaoran then turned left.  
  
After running for a little bit they had the Card Cornered.  
  
"Jump on it! We need to hold it down!" Syaoran yelled, then both him and Sakura jumped on the card.  
  
It started to glow.  
  
"Uh oh, that's not good!" Kero said as he flew into the area they were in.  
  
"Return to your power confined! Change Card!" Sakura yelled. But it was too late, she got the card but its magic had already been worked.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Kero flew over to Sakura.  
  
"I'm not Sakura! Get away from me! Stupid stuffed animal!"  
  
Tomoyo and Kero exchange glanced.  
  
"Um, would you like a mirror or something Sakura? Because you are obviously Sakura!" Tomoyo said walking over to her friend.  
  
"No... Tomoyo I'M Sakura"  
  
"No your Li-Kun!!" Tomoyo said now very confused.  
  
"Looks like the Change Card strikes again!" Kero said looking from "Sakura" to "Syaoran."  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran stood up and looked at each other, then at themselves.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed.  
  
"Oh no not again, it was bad enough being in the stuffed animals body, but NOW I'm in Sakura's!" Syaoran muttered. He wasn't taking this very well.  
  
"Um Kero?" Sakura said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How long will this take to wear off?"  
  
"Well since it was already captured by you once and escaped, it could take up to four days."  
  
"HO~~~E! FOUR DAYS!!!!"  
  
"Oh great! Just what I wanted to be stuck as a girl for four days!" Syaoran said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well um, Sakura, wait I mean Syaoran, UG!" Tomoyo was VERY confused.  
  
"Here Sakura I'll take you to Syaoran's apartment, but we need a key," Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura and Syaoran tossed her a key.  
  
"Come on kid, let's get to Sakura's house!" Kero told Syaoran, "and don't forget to act like Sakura!"  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
It took a lot, and I mean a LOT of self-control to keep from whacking Touya as I walked into the house. I hurried up to Sakura's room as not to cause much suspicion, as I'm not very good at acting like Sakura.  
  
'I wanted to be closer to sakura yes, but not like THIS!' I thought to myself, this wasn't going to be fun. Luckily it was Friday, so I would only have to go though two days of school being cheerful.  
  
Then it happened. Nature called. I was starting to head to the bathroom when I realized. I WAS STILL SAKURA!!!!! I turned bright red; I could feel the head in my cheeks. This was not; I repeat was NOT a good thing.  
  
"Um Kero?" I walked over to Kero's drawer he slept in.  
  
"What is it Gaki?" He replied. I had to control my self from beating the crap out of him.  
  
"Um, I have to um, use the um, bathroom," I said turning even redder.  
  
"What did you think you didn't have to use it while you were Sakura? I don't think she would like you ruining her kidneys," Kero said, making me turn redder, "And its not like you can go four days without bathing or showering."  
  
You may not have thought I could get any redder, but believe me I did. I almost fainted.  
  
I walked into the bathroom, but before bathing or using the toilet I covered up all the mirrors or anything that would show up a reflection with a towel. And during the time I bathed I concentrated very hard on a spot on the ceiling.  
  
That was the only time in my life I felt more dirty AFTER bathing then I did before. I tried to tell myself I didn't see anything, only I had. Not purposefully of course. But it's a little hard to not see your own body. Or the body your in.  
  
I looked though Sakura's closet. Why is everything she wears so, short? She didn't have even ONE pair of pants or a long skirt.  
  
Then it came back to me, the bathroom problem. I thought about Sakura, in MY body bathing. And lets just say my face was almost back to normal and it turned BRIGHT red again. I quickly changed into some PJ's and jumped in the bed trying to get the thoughts out of my mind.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Hm. Next chapter should be up in like, I don't know 1 minute? Lol! No im actually kinda serious, I already wrote it! 


	2. End

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leave me alone.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Saturday and Sunday went by uneventfully, I had gotten use to staring at the ceiling during baths. And on both days Sakura and Tomoyo drug me around the mall as they shopped. Because when Sakura saw something she liked and might want to buy, I had to try it on. And then they would make me walk in a straight line, turn around slowly, and say if there was anything uncomfortable about the dress. Ugh, I am SO glad I'm not a girl!  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Monday came around and I was about ten minutes early, forgetting to be like Sakura. And I had walked since I couldn't really roller blade. Everyone said good morning to me and I didn't really pay any attention. Then Sakura, or should I say me, came in smiling and saying good morning to everyone. I ran over to her and reminded her that I NEVER do that. We accidentally sat in the wrong spots quite a few times throughout the day and Tomoyo had to keep reminding us.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Lunch finally came and I sat with Sakura's friends while Sakura sat with mine.  
  
"So Sakura, Did you tell him how you feel yet?" Rika asked me. What? She likes someone? Curiosity welled inside me as I figured out a plan to find out who it was.  
  
"Who?" I asked trying to be dense.  
  
"You know who!" Rika said with a laugh.  
  
"No seriously! I don't!" All the girl started giggling, and I joined in as to not look like a fool.  
  
"Oh Sakura," Rika said, between giggles, "Your such a good joker!"  
  
"oh . . . um . . . right!" I said, nervously laughing.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Tuesday night finally came, and we were all in the park.  
  
"Hey it wasn't so bad being you for a few days Syaoran!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yeah I guess not," I replied blushing a bit.  
  
"Now don't get any ideas!" Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, just because I love you doesn't mean I want to BE you!" I covered my mouth but it was to late. I ran as fast as I could away from there and to my house. As I started running I could hear a small "hoe?" out of Sakura  
  
"Did... Did... He just say me loved me?" Sakura asked the others, completely confused.  
  
~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
"How could I be so stupid? I just blurted out my feelings to everyone! UG!!!" I muttered to myself.  
  
I didn't go to school the next couple of days. Then Thursday came and I heard a knock on the door.  
  
I opened the door only to find Sakura standing there, it had been raining and she was soaking wet.  
  
"Sakura come inside get out of the rain!" I said getting some on my clothes for her to change into. When she came out I gave her some warm honey-milk and we sat on the couch.  
  
--Silence--  
  
Sakura finally broke the silence.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did, um, did you really mean what you said?"  
  
I could take it all back! Say I just was caught up in the moment. But then I realized I would have to tell her someday, or she would never know. And I would never know how she felt.  
  
"Yes," I started, "Yes, I meant every word of it."  
  
She smiled and hugged me. Whispering in my ear.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran!"  
  
I could hardly believe it! But before I had time to question I felt her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into me as she put hers around my neck and played with my hair.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
"I'll love you for ever Sakura" I said after we broke apart.  
  
"Same here!" she said with a grin as she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
END ~~**~*--------*~**~~  
  
Wow, I never knew my writing sucked THIS much! O.O Gomen that you guys actually had to read this chapter, and this whole story actually . . . Ew. 


End file.
